


Любовь во времена холодной войны

by Lisenik



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 1960s, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Cold War, Developing Relationship, Hotels, M/M, Mental Instability, Misunderstandings, Political Alliances, Secrets, So Many Hotels, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik
Summary: – Не вините себя, – сказал Уэйверли почти доброжелательно. – Никто этого не ожидал.Илья взглянул на него с удивлением и, кажется, даже со снисхождением, потому что и не думал считать себя виноватым и не понимал, почему Уэйверли полагал иначе. Соло считался специалистом, одним из лучших, и Илья всегда был более чем уверен, что тот сумеет обмануть его, если действительно захочет.Нет, Илья не винил себя за то, что не разглядел намеков. Если за что и винить себя, то лишь за предположение, что ему вообще не придется выискивать их. Но социализм – это идеология, ориентированная в будущее, и нет смысла переживать о прошлом. Илья ошибся, ну и все. Эту ошибку он не повторит.





	Любовь во времена холодной войны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in the Times of Cold War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735976) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



> Бета - Xenya-m http://xenya-m.diary.ru/

Не будь предателем, фальшивкой или неженкой. Просто спасай жизни... спасай жизни...  
Йоханнес Марио Зиммель, «Не каждый же день вкушать икру»

 

– Не вините себя, – сказал Уэйверли почти доброжелательно. – Никто этого не ожидал.

Илья взглянул на него с удивлением и, кажется, даже со снисхождением, потому что и не думал считать себя виноватым и не понимал, почему Уэйверли полагал иначе. Соло считался специалистом, одним из лучших, и Илья всегда был более чем уверен, что тот сумеет обмануть его, если действительно захочет.

Нет, Илья не винил себя за то, что не разглядел намеков. Если за что и винить себя, то лишь за предположение, что ему вообще не придется выискивать их. Но социализм – это идеология, ориентированная в будущее, и нет смысла переживать о прошлом. Илья ошибся, ну и все. Эту ошибку он не повторит.

– Что теперь? – ровно спросил он, притворяясь, что не замечает обеспокоенных взглядов, которыми обменялись Уэйверли и Габи. – Прикажете устранить его?

– Что? Нет! – Уэйверли даже брызнул слюной, и Илья начал испытывать некоторые сомнения в его профессионализме. Эти подозрения, должно быть, отразились у него на лице, потому что Уэверли тут же спохватился. – Нет, агент, – продолжил он спокойнее, – информация, которой он обладает, делает его слишком ценным. Нет, мы не собираемся его устранять. Мы проследим за ним, возьмем под наблюдение, определим его контакты. Нужно выяснить, с кем он сотрудничает.

Габи искренне кивнула, будто слова босса были совершенно разумны, и Илья подумал, что они оба слишком мягки для секретных агентов. Сложись обратная ситуация, он был бы уверен, что Соло не станет сомневаться.

– Я думаю, это не самая хорошая идея, – сказал он.

– При всем уважении, – сухо отрезал Уэверли, – меня не волнует, что вы думаете.

Илья сдержал дрожь.

– Я могу следовать приказам, – произнес он презрительно, и Уэверли довольно кивнул.

– Я рад это слышать, – отозвался он. – Наш контакт в МИ-6 сфотографировал его вчера в Мюнхене при посадке в самолет. Сейчас он на пути в Японию. Так что будьте готовы, Курякин. Вы и Теллер садитесь на поезд во Франкфурт в час.

Илья больше не сказал ни слова и вышел, держа спину неестественно прямо. Габи с обеспокоенным лицом чуть задержалась, скрестив руки на груди.

– Илья, – позвала она, – ты знаешь, я понимаю ...

– Прости, – сказал он, игнорируя то, как вытягивается ее лицо от его ледяного тона. – Ты слышала мистера Уэйверли. Мне нужно упаковать вещи.

Она открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но Илья отвернулся прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать, так что она промолчала. Он дождался щелчка двери, тихо захлопнувшейся за ней, и только тогда открыл дверь в свою спальню. Отработанными движениями он стал перекладывать одежду из шкафа в свой чемодан, не оставляя никаких следов и намеренно игнорируя роскошную кровать со смятыми простынями.

***

Наполеон думал, что он в Токио, был почти уверен в этом, но гостиничные номера казались одинаковыми, смазывались, и ему уже трудно было отличать один от другого. Раньше ему нравилась эта часть работы – преследование, острое ощущение опасности, – но в эти дни он чувствовал себя в основном усталым, измученным и выдохшимся.

Он сумел стряхнуть хвост ЦРУ в Пусане, едва успев сбежать от китайцев в Шанхае, но А.Н.К.Л. пока не догнал его, как ему казалось. Он был уверен, что это ненадолго, хотя и не понимал, чувствует ли он страх или облегчение от этой мысли.

Первая встреча с его контактом – завтра утром, и ему стоило бы выспаться, но он изводился беспокойством, той сюрреалистической тревожностью, которую приносит только отсутствие сна. Он выпил уже два бокала саке, максимум, который он мог себе позволить в данных обстоятельствах – не стоило напиваться, когда некому прикрыть тебе спину, – но алкоголь совершенно не помог ему расслабиться.

Он застонал, смирившись, и полез рукой в пижамные штаны. Его член оживал медленно, но Соло все же начал гладить себя, надеясь достаточно успокоиться после оргазма, чтобы заснуть. На мгновение он прикрыл глаза, желая глубже погрузиться в ощущения, но перед ним всплыли образы широких ладоней, изгиб могучей спины, и он быстро распахнул их снова.

Через два-три движения он понял, что этого будет недостаточно. Он потянулся вниз и второй рукой, еще дальше, втиснул один палец, зашипел от ощущения удовольствия с оттенком омерзения – все это было настолько далеко от того, чего ему хотелось. Кульминация, которую он выжал из своего тела, была почти болезненной, и, кончая, он повернул голову, чтобы утопить стоны в возмутительной мягкости подушки.

– Черт побери, долбаный господь, – беспомощно выплюнул он, с отвращением вытирая руку о простыни. Сон, когда он наконец пришел, ощущался как избавление.

***

Они летели первым классом из Франкфурта в Нью-Дели, и к этому времени Габи уже издергалась, вероятно, потому, что Илья и пяти слов не сказал с тех пор, как они выехали из своего отеля в Кельне. Илья понимал, что она ни в чем не виновата и он не должен вымещать на ней свое разочарование, но сейчас это его мало заботило.

– Ваша жена желает выпить? – спросила стюардесса с улыбкой, которая могла бы показаться кокетливой, если бы не была настолько профессионально вкрадчивой, и нагнулась над ним так, чтобы ее декольте оказалось на уровне глаз. Илья сжал пальцы на подлокотнике, опасаясь случайно ударить ее по горлу, и позволил ей думать, что он боится летать.

– Мартини для нас обоих, – ответил он с напряженной улыбкой, вздохнув свободно только тогда, когда женщина двинулась дальше по проходу.

Габи подняла брови.

– Мог бы спросить меня, – пожаловалась она, но не всерьез. Возможно, потому, что любила мартини, о чем ему было хорошо известно; возможно, потому, что понимала его достаточно, чтобы догадаться, как сильно он жаждет сейчас привычной горечи водки.

– У тебя можно одолжить какую-нибудь книгу? – спросил он, и ее брови поднялись еще выше.

– Я никогда раньше не видела, чтобы ты читал, – удивилась она, тем не менее уже роясь в сумочке.

– Я умею читать, – возмутился он. Она закатила глаза, доставая роман в твердом переплете и журнал мод.

– Я знаю, – ответила Габи, вручая ему книгу. – Это на немецком, – без необходимости уточнила она, и Илья не снизошел до ответа. Он отлично умел читать на немецком.

– «Es muss nicht immer Kaviar sein», – прочитал он с обложки, прищурившись в замешательстве. – «Это не всегда бывает икра»? Что это за книга?

– О секретном агенте, – рассеянно произнесла она, переворачивая страницу в своем журнале.

Илья нахмурился.

– Ты серьезно?

Она подняла голову и улыбнулась.

– Вышла пару лет назад. Очень популярна, как я слышала, – подмигнув, объяснила она. – Я решила прочитать ее и написать издателю обо всех ошибках автора. Ты можешь помочь мне составить список, если хочешь.

Илья неопределенно хмыкнул и зарылся в книгу, но после первых двух глав уже понял, что недооценил жестокости Габи.

– Ты специально дала мне ее, – прошипел он и был вознагражден медленным наклоном головы Габи, согнувшейся над пошаговой инструкцией по макияжу глаз.

– Почему ты так думаешь? – мягко спросила она. – Я сама собиралась ее прочитать, вот и все.

Он фыркнул.

– История о тройном агенте, обманывающем каждое правительство, на которое работает, только ради для спасения жизней невинных.

Габи довольно улыбнулась и приняла напиток, который стюардесса передала ей поверх головы Ильи.

– И тебя это расстраивает, потому что...

– Это смехотворно, – объяснил он, протягивая трясущуюся руку за бокалом мартини. – В жизни так не бывает. И социалистический реализм никогда бы не породил такое произведение. Это опасно и наивно.

– Ну не знаю, – Габи закинула оливку в рот. – Для меня звучит романтично.

– Романтика для детей, – холодно ответил Илья, и они замолчали до конца полета.

***

Обдуманные инвестиции в эротику и порнографию на самом деле являлись наиболее законной частью бизнеса Хиро Хасимото. Неудивительно было, что он связан с якудзой; ожидаемо, что он вел дела с нацистами, учитывая роль Японии во Второй мировой войне. Более настораживающими казались недавние слухи о его связях с неизвестными действующими лицами в Северной Корее, которым он, по-видимому, поставляет объекты гораздо опаснее, чем нефритовые фаллосы и изображения женщин, совокупляющихся с кальмарами. Еще сильнее тревожил, по крайней мере союзные войска, анонимный источник, утверждающий, что высокопоставленный советский чиновник также извлекает выгоду из этой сделки. Единственная известная переменная в уравнении, Хасимото был очевидной приманкой; к сожалению, он представлялся далеко не слабым звеном. Любой, кто хотел приблизиться к нему, должен был доказать ценность своей информации и личную преданность его делу. Хасимото не доверился бы человеку со стороны, который не сжег все мосты за собой и имел возможность вернуться.

***

В Нью-Дели пересадка длилась тридцать шесть часов, поэтому они поселились в отеле рядом с аэропортом как муж и жена. Они были в дороге уже почти двадцать часов, и Габи, казалось, едва держалась на ногах к тому моменту, когда коридорный провел их в номер. Она исчезла в ванной и появилась через несколько минут в пижаме, с волосами, завязанными в высокий хвост, без макияжа.

– Я спать, – сказала она, зевая и даже не прикрывая рот. – Ты идешь? – Она потерла глаза маленьким кулачком и сонно моргнула. Она выглядела юной и ранимой, и Илья внезапно обнаружил, что не допускает и мысли о том, чтобы разделить с ней кровать.

– Нет еще, – ответил он, в отчаянии хватаясь за роман, лежащий поверх его чемодана. – Я собирался немного почитать.

– Как хочешь, – отозвалась она, уходя. Пружины матраса заскрипели, когда она бревном рухнула в кровать, и не прошло и двух минут, как она тихонько захрапела.

Илья расположился с книгой на узком балконе. Комната выходила во внутренний двор, подальше от шума и запахов города, и единственными звуками, доходящими снизу, было нежное воркование голубей и иногда смех из какой-то комнаты. Он взялся за роман с некоторой нерешительностью – на самом деле он не хотел продолжать читать, сюжет напоминал ему о слишком многих вещах, которые он предпочел бы забыть, но книга предоставляла занятие для ума, не позволяла вниманию метаться по кругу и не давала заснуть, когда мысль о сновидениях наполняла его ужасом.

Габи, бледная и помятая со сна, нашла его там несколько часов спустя, когда солнце уже давно прошло зенит. Она вышла на балкон со стаканом воды и чешуйчатым зеленым фруктом* из подарочной корзины. Опустившись во второе кресло с противоположной стороны чайного столика, она устроилась, подложив одну ногу под себя, а другую перекинув через подлокотник.

– Тебе надо поспать, – сказала она непринужденно, с любопытством тыкая таинственный плод указательным пальцем.

– Я не устал, – не отрываясь от страницы, ответил он. Она ничего не сказала, и какое-то время они молчали, он – не сводя глаз с книги и незаметно наблюдая за Габи поверх страницы, она – с растущим разочарованием прощупывая твердую кожицу фрукта.

– Почему ты так переживаешь? – внезапно спросила она почти агрессивно и с легким раздражением опустила плод на стол.

Он не стал притворяться, что не знает, о чем она говорит.

– Я не переживаю, – просто возразил он и перевернул следующую страницу. После их подогретого водкой спарринга в Италии он понимал, что все это зря, но вопреки рассудку еще надеялся, что, если продолжать игнорировать ее, ей надоест.

– Неужели ты так удивлен? – задумчиво спросила она, не обратив внимания на его слова. – Ты прочитал досье Соло, ты знаешь о его прошлом.

При этих словах Илья резко поднял голову, не заботясь, что она его подстрекает.

– Там, откуда я пришел, – заявил он категорично, – не интересуются прошлым человека. Мы беспокоимся о преданности делу. – Он опустил книгу на колени. – Соло предал идею, за которую должен был сражаться. Это все, что имеет значение. Ты должна это понимать. – Она вздрогнула при его словах. – Мы с тобой воспитаны на одних идеалах.

Габи закрыла глаза, а когда снова открыла их, ее взгляд был печален.

– Тогда ты должен презирать меня, – спокойно заявила она. – Поскольку я предала социалистическое дело задолго до того, как Соло предал нас.

Ей было больно, Илья понимал это, но не мог ее утешить.

– Капитализм развращает, Габи, – мягко сказал он. – Наполеон Соло – лишь один из многих, кто не мог устоять перед соблазном денег. – Он положил роман на стол рядом с непробиваемым чешуйчатым фруктом. Не будет он дочитывать эту книгу, скорее всего.

– Думаю, я посплю, – произнес он и поднялся.  
\-----  
* Черимойя, фрукт с толстой кожурой и сладкой белой мякотью, похожей на мороженое. Родом из Южной Америки, теперь выращивается и по всей Южной Азии.

***

В последний раз, когда Наполеон посещал район Кабуки, эта часть города еще несла ужасающие следы бомбардировок во время войны; теперь она уверенно превращалась в токийский квартал красных фонарей, бурлящий энергией по ночам, пестрящий новыми зданиями. Невозможно было не привлекать к себе внимание на улицах, посещаемых большей частью китайскими бизнесменами и местными; поэтому он играл невежественного, скандального путешественника, делая все возможное, чтобы выделяться своим поведением, но не лицом.

Магазин рядом с местом встречи торговал безделушками, вырезанными из дерева достопримечательностями Токио, куклами дарума и кошками удачи, дешевыми шалями и шелковыми шлепанцами. Соло остановился, словно изучая витрину, рассматривая отражение улицы в окне, чтобы убедиться, что за ним никто не следит. На мгновение он задался вопросом, стоит ли купить сувенир для Габи и, может быть, для Ильи, а затем скорчил рожу своему отражению и отвернулся. Нет смысла покупать подарки людям, которых он может больше никогда не увидеть.

Убедившись, что не приобрел хвост по пути сюда, он нырнул в магазин для взрослых по соседству – руки в карманах, плечи расправлены, до кончиков ногтей ханжа-американец, которым он притворялся. Если выберется отсюда в целости, то купит Габи что-то милое, решил он, оборвав всякую мысль о выражении лица Ильи, если он принесет ему одну из этих маленьких кошек на удачу.

***

Габи была в странном настроении с тех пор, как самолет приземлился в Токио четыре дня назад, – энергична и слишком весела для обстоятельств, что привели их сюда. У Ильи при виде этого покалывало в затылке, словно от предчувствия, и он больше беспокоился бы о ее поведении, если бы что-то другое не занимало его внимание.

– Это неправильно, – произнес он в гостиничном номере, из которого Соло, должно быть, съехал всего несколько часов назад. Илье казалось, что, сосредоточившись, он все еще может уловить запах одеколона в воздухе. – Он упростил нам задачу, – объяснил он, повертев головой в попытке избавиться от запаха, который теперь казалось невозможным игнорировать. – Его должно быть труднее найти.

– Ну, мы еще его не нашли, – заметила Габи, лениво переворачивая диванные подушки одну за другой, будто вправду думая, что Соло может скрываться под одной из них.

– Но мы без труда проследили его шаги, – упрямо возразил Илья, проводя детектором прослушки вдоль оконных рам и ничего не находя. – Догнать его – только вопрос времени. Как будто он хочет, чтобы мы его нашли.

Габи поставила последнюю подушку на место и осторожно погладила ее.

– Может быть, ты просто переоцениваешь его, – сказала она терпеливым, доброжелательным тоном, от которого Илья взвился.

– Нет, – твердо ответил он. Уж что он выучил, работая с Наполеоном Соло, так это то, что его невозможно переоценить, а недооценка его, как правило, является фатальной.

Габи вздохнула, уперев руки в бедра.

– Так что ты думаешь? – спросила она, наконец обращая на него все свое внимание.

– Я думаю, – медленно произнес он, – я думаю, что он оставляет следы для нас нарочно. Я думаю, он хочет, чтобы мы чувствовали себя в безопасности. – Он вздохнул. – Я думаю, он готовит ловушку.

– Ловушку, – повторила Габи, нахмурившись.

Илья заставил себя сохранять спокойствие.

– Сегодня вечером я пойду в квартал Кабуки, – сказал он. – Ты останешься в отеле и будешь настороже.

– Конечно, – возмутилась она. – Я же не дура.

– Не нужно быть дурой, чтобы Соло убил тебя, если ему захочется, – отрезал Илья, глядя, как расширяются ее глаза.

– Илья, – нерешительно проговорила она. – Ты действительно думаешь, что он...

– Я имею в виду, – добавил он, потому что не хотел слышать ее вопрос, не хотел думать об ответе, который ему придется дать. – Не выходи. Не впускай никого в номер. Обещай, что будешь осторожна.

– Я обещаю, – заверила она. – А ты сделаешь то же самое для меня?

– Я сделаю все, что нужно, – сказал он и отвернулся прежде, чем она заметила, что он не ответил.

***

– Я далек от того, чтобы подвергнуть сомнению ваши таланты, – сказал господин Хасимото, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Но вы уверены, что никто не знает о вашем местонахождении? Вчера мои люди столкнулись с двумя вашими друзьями, – добавил он, жестом подозвав одного из своих подчиненных ближе к столу. – Мне очень нравятся наши беседы, – мягко улыбнулся он, словно кошка перед броском. – Было бы обидно, если бы их прервали преждевременно.

Он взял стопку фотографий, которую ему протянули, и выложил на стол. Наполеон знал, что увидит, еще до того, как наклонился посмотреть, но ему все же пришлось заставить себя изобразить безразличное и скучающее выражение лица.

– Да, – произнес он спокойно, проводя пальцем по ряду фото, но не касаясь ни одного из них. – Мои бывшие партнеры из А.Н.К.Л., – он пожал плечами. – Они не совсем некомпетентны. Следовало ожидать, что они в конце концов выяснят, какими рейсами я летел. Это не значит, что у них есть доказательства моего присутствия в городе или что они имеют что-то на нас, – сказал он легкомысленно. – Она молода и наивна, а он просто громила и, по правде говоря, чокнутый. Кроме того, они сильно влюблены друг в друга, – продолжил он, демонстрируя сладострастную улыбку, скрывающую горечь слов на языке. – Они отвлекаются, и их легко ввести в заблуждение.

– Что вы утверждаете? – спросил Хасимото, сложив руки на коленях и внимательно изучая его. – Что мы можем не обращать на них никакого внимания?

Наполеон пожал плечами и склонил голову, словно подчиняясь.

– Это ваша территория, ваша операция. Вам решать. Но, если вы хотите выслушать мой совет, я полагаю, вам будет проще позволить им шататься по Токио, пока не надоест, чем предпринимать более... решительные действия. Устранение двух секретных агентов их уровня привлечет много внимания, а мы не можем этого допустить.

– Хм, – Хасимото потянулся к чайнику. – Я подумаю над вашим советом, мистер Соло, – сказал он, наполняя чашки зеленым чаем. – Почему бы вам не рассказать мне еще о позиции вашей страны в отношении Северной Кореи? Так увлекательно говорить о политике с иностранцами.

– С удовольствием, – улыбнулся Наполеон, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы принять чай из рук Хасимото. Его взгляд упал на одну из фотографий, все еще лежащих на столе, и на мгновение он отвлекся на Илью, хмурящегося с черно-белого снимка. Он выглядит усталым, поймал себя на мысли Наполеон, и вынужден был изобразить кашель, скрывая то, как подрагивают его протянутые за чашкой пальцы.

***

Чем дольше Илья отслеживал шаги Соло в квартале Кабуки, тем больше он беспокоился. Похоже, что Соло сотрудничал с группой, связанной с Северной Кореей, но, несмотря на то что большинство людей можно купить сексом или деньгами, что-то из этой информации не имело никакого смысла.

Последние два дня за ним следили люди, которые могли быть якудзой, но они так и не пошли на контакт, а лишь наблюдали с безопасного расстояния. Тем не менее он приложил усилия, чтобы оторваться от них, прежде чем вернулся в отель, потому что он, может быть, и готов к встрече с ними, но рисковать безопасностью Габи не собирался.

Портье сообщил, что его жена никуда не выходила весь день, и он поднимался по лестнице, мечтая принять душ и немного побыть в тишине. Но, свернув в коридор, ведущий в их гостиничный номер, он остановился, замер. Из их комнаты раздавались голоса, и Илья прижался спиной к стене за дверью, пытаясь понять, что происходит внутри. Раздался мягкий смех Габи, и Илья испытал одновременно облегчение, что с ней, по-видимому, все в порядке, и разочарование оттого, что она безрассудно пошла против правил и впустила кого-то в свою комнату, несмотря на его недвусмысленный приказ.

Затем вступил еще один голос, и все чувства, что боролись в нем, смыло ледяной волной ярости. Он без промедления распахнул дверь, вытаскивая пистолет, и Габи удивленно вскрикнула, когда дверь с треском врезалась в стену, прежде чем захлопнуться за ним. Она сидела на кровати, держа чашечку для сакэ, и опасно наклонила ее в сторону при появлении Ильи. В кресле возле кровати устроился, с комфортом вытянув ноги, Наполеон Соло. Слишком уравновешенный, чтобы разлить свой напиток от внезапности вторжения, он ухмыльнулся и издевательски отсалютовал своей чашкой Илье.

Эта ухмылка – последнее, что помнил Илья, когда обнаружил, что прижимает дуло пистолета к виску Соло, другой рукой сжав его горло. Стена надежно защищала ему спину, Соло ощущался тяжестью на груди.

– Илья, – осторожно позвала шокированная Габи. – Илья, что ты делаешь?

Он моргнул и опустил взгляд на лицо Соло, сильную челюсть, гладкую кожу, стараясь не думать о том, когда они были в последний раз так близко. Против ожиданий Соло не сопротивлялся его хватке, наоборот, он был совершенно неподвижен, и пульс, бьющийся в ладони Ильи, казался единственным признаком жизни.

– Илья, прекрати, – попросила Габи, и Илья отвел пистолет от головы Соло, целясь теперь ей в лоб, а пальцы другой руки крепче сжал на беззащитном горле.

– Объясняйте, – прорычал он, и Габи издала какой-то отчаянный, задушенный звук; впервые на его памяти она выглядела действительно напуганной им.

– Не причиняй ему вреда, Илья, он на нашей стороне, – проговорила она поспешно, и он непонимающе на нее уставился.

– Он ведет дела с Хиро Хасимото, – отрезал он, и под его рукой кадык Соло запрыгал. – Он не на моей стороне.

– Ты что, не понимаешь? – почти проорала она, – Он был под прикрытием. Уэйверли организовал все это. Ты действительно думал, что он предаст А.Н.К.Л.?

От ее слов закололо в сердце так, словно она ударила его ножом.

Он резко ослабил хватку, но, вместо того чтобы сбежать, Соло навалился на него, глотая воздух. Только восстановив дыхание, он сделал пару шагов, повернулся и посмотрел ему в лицо, и потеря близости обдала Илью холодом.

– Почему ты не сказал мне? – спросил Илья, не узнавая собственный голос. Он сжал левую руку в кулак, сдерживая выдающую его дрожь пальцев. Правый указательный палец дергался на спусковом крючке пистолета, опасно висящего у бедра.

– Ты ему не сказала? – выпалил Соло, и Илья заметил, что он удивлен, возможно, даже расстроен, его взгляд быстро метался между Габи и ним.

– Мы не могли, – твердо ответила Габи. – Сначала нам нужно было подтвердить, что слухи о причастности России были отвлекающим маневром. Конечно, теперь мы знаем, что это была просто диверсия, попытка Северной Кореи натравить Россию и США друг на друга, но тогда мы не были уверены в этом. Мы не могли заставить Илью лгать начальству и рисковать, если они заметят, что что-то не так. Не обижайся, Илья, – виновато добавила она, переводя взгляд на него, – но ты не очень хороший лжец.

“Ты не очень хороший шпион, – прозвучал знакомый голос в голове, насмешливый и жестокий. – Ты не очень хороший любовник. Тебе нужно научиться управлять собой. Тебе нужно научиться отпускать”. Он едва сумел поставить пистолет на предохранитель и затолкать в кобуру дрожащими руками. В глазах плясали пятна, все застилала красная пелена. Ему нужно было срочно выйти, чтобы не сотворить такого, о чем потом будет жалеть, и он не позволил себе посмотреть на Соло, направляясь мимо него к двери.

– Угроза, – позвал Соло, и слово зависло в воздухе, словно мыльный пузырь, хрупкий, готовый разорваться.

Илья замер, положив руку на дверную ручку, не поворачиваясь.

– Не называй меня так, – сказал он и вышел.

***

Судя по немногословным ответам на русском, Илья разговаривал по телефону с КГБ, и звонок длился уже слишком долго, чтобы означать что-то хорошее. Тем не менее Наполеон уговорил себя подождать, пока краткие реплики в комнате не сменились тишиной. Он мог себе позволить несколько лишних минут – ему и так понадобилось полдня, чтобы выследить Илью, хотя тот явно не пытался скрыться, а его уход был вспышкой отчаяния, а не запланированным побегом.

Оказалось, Илья просто поселился в крошечном, неприметном отеле в захудалом районе города – Наполеон не знал, то ли чтобы уйти от декаданса пятизвездочного отеля, то ли думал, что они не будут искать его здесь. Наполеон беспокоился; этот страх был сильнее, чем просто профессиональное беспокойство о нестабильном поведении агента, и он с обреченностью осознавал, что уже слишком глубоко влип.

Он не удивился, не получив ответа на свой стук, а просто посчитал до пяти и приоткрыл дверь на несколько дюймов. Он осторожно заглянул за угол, не исключая возможности, что Илья решит поприветствовать его выстрелом в упор.

Вместо этого он обнаружил Илью сидящим неподвижно у телефона в крошечном кресле, одном из немногих предметов мебели, по-прежнему стоящих на месте. Его подбородок опирался на сжатые кулаки, позволяя Наполеону разглядеть сбитые костяшки, которыми, вероятно, он успешно крошил штукатурку на стенах. Выбор дешевого отеля внезапно приобрел больше смысла.

Когда Наполеон вступил в комнату, Илья едва поднял голову, демонстрируя бессильное спокойствие, которое, как правило, нападало на него после таких эпизодов.

– Мне нравится, как ты обустроил это местечко, – сказал Наполеон в жалкой попытке поднять настроение и провел рукой по краю перевернутого стола.

Илья только взглянул устало и не ответил.

– Послушай, – продолжил Наполеон, засовывая руки в карманы брюк, чтобы не выдавать своего беспокойства. – Мне жаль, что они тебе не сказали. Но ты слышал Габи: они не были уверены, что русские ни при чем, а заставлять тебя лгать начальству – только навлекать ненужные сложности. Ты же понимаешь...

Он осекся, когда Илья выпрямился в кресле и поднял голову.

– Ты обманул меня, – сказал он, и его голос был настолько холоден, что его выдохи, казалось Наполеону, начинают конденсироваться в воздухе.

– Ну, да? – озадаченно произнес Наполеон, потому что, хотя технически именно это он и сделал, речь, похоже, шла о чем-то другом.

Илья прямо-таки зарычал.

– Ты заставил меня выпить, – рявкнул он. – Ты воспользовался моей... слабостью, чтобы отвлечь меня. Ты позволил мне... Ты дал... – Он замолчал, явно подбирая слова, но Наполеон уже понял его и так.

– О, – легко засмеялся он, потому что о такой возможности он даже не подумал. – О, подожди, ты думал, я позволил тебе трахнуть меня, чтобы отвлечь от своего притворного дезертирства?

В других обстоятельствах он получил бы удовольствие от вида Ильи, покрасневшего при этих грубых словах, но резкая судорога, сопровождающая румянец, добавила ему беспокойства.

– А разве нет? – спросил Илья с вызовом в голосе.

– Нет! – запротестовал Наполеон. – Господи, нет, зачем мне ... ну, даже ты поймешь, что это была бы ненужная уловка. Я и не знал, что они будут держать тебя в неведении. – Он смолк, оглядел ссутуленные плечи Ильи, задержал взгляд на напряженной линии рта. – Неужели так трудно поверить, что я просто хотел поразвлечься?

Его слова были попыткой прояснить ситуацию, но то, как Илья потемнел лицом при этом, подсказало ему, что он серьезно промахнулся. Он только все испортил.

– Поразвлечься, – безучастно повторил Илья, и Наполеон подумал, увидит ли он сосульки на потолке, если сейчас взглянет вверх. Тем не менее за Ильей он следил внимательно, и через какое-то время тот покачал головой, уступая.

– Это уже не имеет значения, – сказал Илья, и что-то странное в его тоне заставило Наполеона подскочить в тревоге.

– Почему? – спросил он, и Илья пожал плечами и встал.

– Я попросил КГБ отозвать меня из А.Н.К.Л., – объяснил он. – Я попросил, чтобы меня отправили в Никарагуа, поддержать сопротивление.

– Никарагуа, – повторил Наполеон, обеспокоенно качая головой. – Они готовят страну к революции. Это совершенно другая игра. Разве это не отсроченная самоубийственная миссия?

– Наверное, – улыбнулся Илья. Это была, пожалуй, самая широкая улыбка, адресованная Наполеону, с момента их встречи, и от нее какой-то ужас сворачивался в животе.

Он проводил взглядом выходящего Илью, словно не понимающего, что он оставил Наполеона в своем собственном гостиничном номере. Или, может, ему просто было все равно.

– Черт, – высказался Наполеон, когда Илья исчез в коридоре, и оглянулся в поисках нетронутой еще мебели.

Маленькое кресло у телефона легко сломалось под его ногой, почти не принеся удовлетворения.

***

Его не отпустили. Через четыре дня после того, как Хасимото погиб в результате несчастного случая на лодке у побережья Кореи, унеся с собой на дно океана важную информацию и значительный груз оружия, и через два дня после долгого перелета до Нью-Йорка в компании Габи, проведенного в неловком молчании, позвонил Олег с новостями. Он долго и многословно объяснял, что Илья Курякин слишком ценен, чтобы пропадать в джунглях Латинской Америки на всяких маловажных заданиях, и Илья не поверил ни единому его слову.

Во время следующей встречи команды Уэйверли улыбнулся ему из-за стола и сказал:

– Что ж, я рад, что мы разрешили это ужасное недоразумение с вашим начальством.  
Губы Наполеона едва заметно дернулись, и тогда Илья понял, что произошло.

– Ты попросил Уэйверли отказать им в переводе, – сердито высказался он, и, к его чести, Наполеон не стал отрицать это. Они остались в конференц-зале в штаб-квартире А.Н.К.Л., откуда неохотно удалилась Габи и с безразличием – Уэйверли, и разговаривали в первый раз с тех пор, как Наполеон нашел его в токийской гостинице неделю назад.

Наполеон казался усталым, как будто не спал как следует после Японии, и при словах Ильи он потер глаза нетипичным для себя жестом.

– Я пытался удержать тебя от глупостей, – сказал он, и у Ильи руки зачесались стереть эту самоуверенность с его лица.

– Глупости, – недоверчиво повторил он. – Это хорошее дело, важное дело. Ты сам никогда не верил в то, за что сражался, но это не значит, что ты имеешь право мне запрещать просто из вредности.

– Я верю в самосохранение, дурак, – отозвался Наполеон, и Илья нахмурится от внезапной резкости его тона. – Я не могу обеспечить твою безопасность, если ты тренируешь повстанцев в Латинской Америке.

– Меня не нужно защищать, – прошипел Илья. – И мне не нужно портить карьеру.

– Господи, какой ты упрямый ублюдок, – отозвался Наполеон. – Только ты мог подумать, что человек, который хочет не дать тебе погибнуть и с которым вы творили кое-что неописуемое, делает это, чтобы побесить тебя.

Оскорбленный Илья почувствовал, как жар поднимается по шее.

– Я думаю, что ты умеешь играть с людьми, – резко сказал он. – Я думаю, тебе это нравится.

Наполеон издал негромкий звук – короткий смех или, может, всхлип. Он опустил плечи, словно признавая поражение, и сделал два шага вперед, ближе к Илье.

– Я спал с тобой, потому что не был уверен, что смогу выжить, – начал он обреченным тоном человека, которому нечего терять. – Я отправлялся под прикрытием в опасное место с неизвестными обстоятельствами и знал, что Хасимото достаточно умен, чтобы в конце концов вывести меня на чистую воду. Я понимал, что у меня будет очень мало времени, чтобы войти и выйти с необходимой информацией живым и здоровым. И тут подвернулся ты, и я понял, что это единственный шанс, за который надо хвататься. Я подумал, что, если я умру, ты, наверное, сможешь меня простить рано или поздно.

Илья вспомнил болезненный укол в сердце при сообщении о бегстве Наполеона, вообразил свою реакцию на еще худшие известия и задумался, как долго можно обижаться на мертвеца, что тот пробудил в нем чувства.

– А если нет? – спросил Илья, и Наполеон уставился на него с искренним замешательством.

– Если нет – что?

– Если ты не умрешь, – твердо сказал Илья. – Что, ты думал, тогда произойдет?

Наполеон судорожно засмеялся и пригладил волосы.

– Я не знаю, – беспомощно ответил он. – Не знаю. Я никогда так далеко не планировал. Я просто хотел ... – Он оборвал себя, опустил руку. – Неважно. Ты сказал, что это уже не имеет значения.

– Что, если имеет? – медленно спросил Илья.

– Что? – Наполеон вскинул голову.

– Что, если это все еще имеет значение?

Наполеон выдохнул:

– Не думал, что ты такой жестокий, Курякин.

Илья на мгновение задумался.

– Я – нет, – сказал он. – Я просто хочу знать. Думаю, ты мне должен.

– Черт побери, – беспомощно промолвил Наполеон. – Я бы... я хотел... – Он замолчал, растеряв слова. Это выглядело так непохоже на ловкого агента, которого знал Илья, что его поразило внезапное горькое осознание того, что он – человек, который может заставить Наполеона Соло утратить контроль. Чувство было прежде незнакомое – пугающее удовлетворение, сладкая тоска.

– Я думал, что ты предал меня, – произнес он, и, хотя это не было новостью для Наполеона, звучало как самое рискованное признание.

– Я знаю, – голос Наполеона дрожал. Внезапно их пространство сжалось, а Илья даже не понял, кто из них шевельнулся, но, возможно, это не имело значения, потому что Наполеон скользнул губами по его лицу, рукой сжал плечо, как будто боялся быть сметенным неизвестной силой, если не будет держаться.

Илья опустил голову, провел губами по шее Наполеона, по еле заметным следам, оставленным его собственными пальцами, вдохнул назойливый, раздражающий запах одеколона. Кажется, он уже видел такое – как Наполеон выгибается со стоном, подставляя ему горло, и теперь Илья не мог вспомнить, почему решил, что эта бесконтрольная дрожь, сотрясающая все тело, эти звуки восторга, когда Илья прикусывает кожу вдоль яремной вены, – притворство.

– Я не предам тебя, – наконец прошептал Наполеон, и это тоже было похоже на признание.

Илья не верил в католического бога, не верил во всепрощение, но все же чувствовалось, будто им обоим отпущены грехи, когда он запечатлел поцелуй на щеке Наполеона и сказал:

– Я знаю.

***

В дверь его крошечной квартиры в Квинсе постучали легко, почти робко, но Илья все равно выглянул в глазок, прежде чем открыть дверь.

Габи слегка удивилась, будто не ожидала, что он действительно ответит, или, может, из-за того, что он был одет только в красные пижамные штаны и белую майку.

– Я тебя разбудила, – это был не совсем вопрос, но он тем не менее покачал головой.

– Нет, – сказал он, и его взгляд немного смягчился.

– Все же, – произнесла она, – прости за беспокойство. Я просто хотела зайти, чтобы занести тебе книгу. – Почти застенчиво она протянула знакомый роман, историю Томаса Ливена, секретного агента, который предавал правительства, чтобы спасти жизни. – Я уже прочитала, – продолжила она, когда он не протянул руку за книгой. – И думала, тебе тоже захочется дочитать.

Он задумчиво взглянул на нее и спросил:

– Как она заканчивается?

Она помолчала.

– Хорошо, – ответила она в конце концов, и Илья кивнул.

– Тогда я дочитаю, – он бережно взял книгу.

Она легко рассмеялась, удивленная.

– Я думала, что любовь для детей? – дразнясь, спросила она.

В глубине квартиры раздавались звуки – скрип дверцы кухонного шкафа, звон посуды, – неопровержимо выдавая присутствие кого-то еще, и Илья увидел, как раскрылись глаза Габи от осознания того, что он не один.

– Романтика – это капиталистическая иллюзия, – мягко поправил он, рассеянно поглаживая обложку книги. – Любовь же, – продолжил он и постарался улыбнуться, чтобы Габи поняла, что ее тоже прощают. – Любовь – совсем другая история.


End file.
